1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to sterilization systems, and more particularly, to a sterilization system which is suitable for the sterilization of rigid containers and flexible bags and which uses steam combined with hydrogen peroxide injection.
2. Background Art
Sterilization chambers and sterilization processes are well known in the art. Such processes associated with container filling are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,734 issued to Scholle et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,508 issued to Scholle et al. The entire specification of these two patents is hereby incorporated by reference. These references disclose the use of dry heat to sterilize various components during the filling process.
The use of steam as a sterilant for sterilizing portions of containers prior to filling is well known in the art. Similarly, the utilization of hydrogen peroxide as a sterilant for sterilizing portions of containers prior to filling is likewise known in the art. One known method of sterilization is through the use of a superheated steam. While such a system does not require any chemicals and the sterilant is widely available, the temperatures required to effectively sterilize a surface, and the dwell time associated with an effective sterilization can often be excessive.
Another method of sterilizing is by applying liquid hydrogen peroxide on an object to be sterilized then applying steam onto the object to be sterilized. Advantageously, such a procedure can be accomplished with lower temperatures, however, the time needed to effect proper sterilization is often not reduced as compared to the utilization of steam alone. Additionally, such systems may expose the operator to unacceptable levels of hydrogen peroxide.
Yet another method of sterilizing can be achieved by applying hydrogen peroxide in liquid form to a heated surface proximate the object to be sterilized. Advantageously, this procedure does not require steam. Such a system generally requires tight controls and can be hazardous to operators which may be exposed to unsuitable levels of hydrogen peroxide.
It is an object of the present invention to introduce hydrogen peroxide in liquid phase into a steam conduit prior to introduction of same into a sterilization chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the temperatures and the dwell times necessary for effective sterilization of a fitment of a container.
It is another object of the invention to minimize user exposure to elevated levels of hydrogen peroxide.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.